Boas Vindas
by BastetAzazis
Summary: SasuSaku Um homem cego, caminhando sozinho pelo País do Fogo, não era motivo para alertar o Hokage. Mas se aquele homem era capaz de fazer a Sakura sair em disparada então ele só podia ser Sasuke Uchiha. SPOILER do cap 385: "O Poder do Mangekyou"


**Boas Vindas**

Escrita por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário: **__[SasuSaku__Um homem cego, caminhando sozinho pelo País do Fogo, não era motivo para alertar o Hokage. Mas se aquele homem era capaz de fazer a Sakura sair em disparada, de ainda criar esperanças em seu coração já tão calejado, então aquele homem só podia ser uma pessoa: Sasuke Uchiha__Warning:__ Contém spoilers do cap 385 – "O Poder do Mangekyou"._

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Ela estava linda, abaixada no campo de flores, colhendo as ervas que cresciam rente ao chão. Era incrível que, mesmo com quase quarenta anos, eu ainda a via como uma menina de doze, a companheira do meu time que eu precisava proteger.

- Sakura-chan!

Ela se virou em minha direção. O chapéu que a protegia do sol escondendo seus lindos cabelos rosados, mas os olhos verdes ainda brilhavam, junto com o sorriso que tentava esconder as lágrimas que eu sei que ela derramava todos os dias. Um sorriso que nunca fora totalmente alegre, pois faltava uma parte dela para que fosse completo. Eu tentei protegê-la todos esses anos, mas jamais seria capaz de evitar que ela sofresse pelo seu único amor. Confesso que eu fui apaixonado por ela quando éramos criança, mas sabia que a Sakura sempre seria do Sasuke, mesmo que ele não estivesse mais aqui.

- Acho que eu já passei da idade de ser tratada desse jeito – ela respondeu, brincando, quando se levantou e veio até mim.

Ela veio com aquele mesmo sorriso que acalentava os ninjas que chegavam à beira da morte no hospital, e eu tinha quase certeza que só sobreviviam por causa da vitalidade que ela transmitia com aquele olhar. Ela era como uma irmã para mim, e meu coração doía só de pensar que, quando estava só, ela ainda chorava por causa dele. Mais de vinte anos se passaram quando ele decidiu nos abandonar mais uma vez, sentindo-se um estorvo para nossa vila, e ela não deixou de sentir a falta dele um único dia sequer.

- Quantas vezes a Hinata pediu para você avisá-la quando precisar colher mais ervas para o hospital? – eu perguntei, fingindo aborrecimento. – Um grupo grande terminaria esse trabalho rapidamente, e você não precisaria passar o dia inteiro aqui.

- Mas eu gosto de vir aqui, sozinha – ela argumentou.

- Você pode se queimar com este sol – eu respondi. – E não acho seguro você ficar tanto tempo afastada da vila e sozinha.

Ela riu.

- Ora, Naruto! Nós crescemos, amadurecemos, mas ainda não estamos tão velhos assim. Eu ainda posso cuidar de mim mesma.

- Está bem – eu concordei, contrariado –, mas hoje é um dia de festa. Meu filho mais velho está atingindo a maioridade e vai assumir a liderança do clã Hyuuga. Nós gostaríamos que você estivesse lá, com a gente.

- Eu vou estar lá – ela me assegurou. – Eu jamais me atreveria a contestar uma ordem do Sexto Hokage – completou com um sorriso cínico.

- Isso não é uma ordem – eu retorqui. – Você sabe que todos nós a consideramos da família. O Hiashi-kun faz questão que você esteja lá.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo. Mas então sua expressão mudou de repente. Seus olhos se arregalaram, e o sorriso se esvaeceu, dando lugar a um semblante consternado.

- Não pode ser – ela murmurou.

Eu me virei para trás, na direção do olhar dela, e ela saiu correndo, largando no chão todas as coisas que carregava para colher suas ervas. Eu também demorei a acreditar no que meus olhos me diziam. Tantos anos sem saber o paradeiro do homem que sacrificou seus olhos para me salvar da maldição da Kyuubi me fizeram perder a esperança de um dia reencontrá-lo.

Estreitei os olhos para tentar enxergar melhor a figura que fizera Sakura me deixar falando sozinho naquele campo florido. Ao longe, caminhando lentamente na estrada que levava a Konoha, mal dava para distinguir a figura de um homem. Ele parecia ter os olhos vendados e utilizava um bastão para guiar seus passos.

Um homem cego, caminhando sozinho pelo País do Fogo, não era motivo para alertar o Hokage. Mas se aquele homem era capaz de fazer a Sakura sair em disparada, de ainda criar esperanças em seu coração já tão calejado, então aquele homem só podia ser uma pessoa: Sasuke Uchiha.

Eu corri até a estrada, seguindo Sakura, meu coração acelerado com a esperança de finalmente reencontrar o amigo que sempre considerei um irmão. O irmão que sacrificara a luz dos seus olhos para impedir que a Kyuubi selada em mim me dominasse. Eu tentei convencê-lo a ficar na vila depois daquilo, mas ele sempre fora orgulhoso demais para aceitar permanecer em Konoha apenas como um herói de guerra, inutilizado de sua posição de shinobi por não poder mais enxergar. Não, o Sasuke jamais suportaria os olhares de pena e compaixão dos nossos amigos, jamais aceitaria meu agradecimento se não pudesse mais competir comigo de igual para igual.

Ele deixou Konoha, nos abandonando pela segunda vez. Foi difícil acreditar que, depois de tanto esforço para trazê-lo de volta, ele partiria de novo. Mas eu entendia os motivos dele, e a Sakura também, tanto que nós nunca mais cogitamos a idéia de ir atrás dele; nós apenas esperamos calmamente pelo dia que ele decidisse voltar. Esporadicamente ouvíamos notícias de um shinobi cego e suas proezas, mas jamais tive coragem de procurar saber mais detalhes, ou conversar sobre isso com a Sakura.

Quando cheguei perto da estrada, parei de correr. A Sakura merecia encontrá-lo sozinha.

- Sasuke? – ela murmurou para o homem que viajava sozinho pela estrada, segurando-o pelos ombros. – É você mesmo?

Era ele. Anos haviam passado, mas nós não tínhamos mudado tanto assim. Os rostos talvez um pouco mais endurecidos, os corpos um pouco mais cansados, mas eu ainda conseguia reconhecer a figura do meu melhor amigo mesmo a alguns metros de distância.

- Essa voz – ele respondeu, inspirando profundamente o ar ao redor. – Esse perfume. Sakura? É você?

Esquecendo-se que Sasuke jamais poderia enxergá-la, Sakura simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça, incapaz de pronunciar qualquer palavra enquanto uma única lágrima começava a cair de seus olhos. Ele levantou um braço, levando a mão até o rosto dela e, sentindo os dedos úmidos, deu um leve sorriso.

- Então eu estou realmente no País do Fogo – ele concluiu. – Estou de volta em casa.

Sakura abriu um sorriso. O sorriso que eu não via desde que tínhamos doze anos, e a lágrima solitária logo recebeu a companhia de uma enxurrada que parecia descer incontrolavelmente dos olhos dela. Ela o abraçou com força e respondeu, balbuciando entre o choro:

- Sim, Sasuke. Você está em casa.

Eu não quis interromper aquele momento e apenas observei enquanto Sasuke largava seu bastão no chão e devolvia o mesmo abraço. Qualquer um que presenciasse aquilo veria que os dois precisavam daquele toque, do calor um do outro, e assim eles permaneceram até se afastarem naturalmente.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta – Sakura disse, enquanto tocava o rosto dele, como se para ter certeza de que aquilo não era apenas um genjutsu.

- Eu também – ele respondeu, imitando o gesto dela, usando os demais sentidos para enxergar o que seus olhos o impediam de ver. – Me desculpe, Sakura.

- Não – ela respondeu.

Eu vi uma leve expressão de surpresa no rosto dele, que ele tentava em vão esconder, mas que logo deu lugar a um discreto sorriso assim que ela se explicou:

– Não há nada para ser desculpado.

Eu senti meus olhos enxerem-se de lágrimas, mas então ouvi aquela risada cínica que o teme sempre utilizava quando éramos jovens.

- Hã, e quando o Naruto vai sair do seu esconderijo e vir até aqui?

Sakura olhou confusa para trás, e eu fui obrigado a sair do meio das flores que me mantinham anônimo e pisar na estrada, caminhando até os dois. Sasuke não havia mudado nada em todos aqueles anos. Ele sempre fora a razão do nosso time, analisando a situação friamente enquanto eu e a Sakura nos deixávamos agir pelas emoções.

- Seja bem-vindo de volta, teme – eu disse que assim que me aproximei. – Vejo que os boatos sobre o ninja cego são verdadeiros.

Ele parecia tão forte quanto da última vez que o vi, seus sentidos ainda mais aguçados. Seu estilo de luta sempre foi muito marcado pelo uso do Sharingan, no entanto, sem os seus olhos, ele foi obrigado a desenvolver técnicas mais poderosas, e aprimorar ainda mais o controle do chakra.

- Humf – ele respondeu –, eu nunca dei ouvidos a boatos, dobe.

Por um pequeno momento, eu agradeci que Sasuke estivesse cego e, assim, não poderia enxergar o enorme sorriso que eu não consegui impedir de se formar em meu rosto. Ele estava de volta, nós três estávamos reunidos mais uma vez, e de repente, pareceu que os vinte anos que nos separaram não foram mais que alguns dias e que nós ainda éramos três genins voltando de uma missão.

Os três permaneceram em silêncio. Eu ainda observava meus dois amigos sem acreditar que estávamos juntos novamente e cheio de dúvidas. A mais crucial delas foi a Sakura quem teve a coragem de tornar audível:

- Você veio para ficar desta vez?

Meu coração pesou no instante de silêncio entre a pergunta dela e a resposta de Sasuke. Ainda havia certo receio no ar, que eu e Sakura não sabíamos ao certo se era justificável. Ele também parecia pesar suas palavras antes de responder, o que tornou aquele momento ainda mais dramático.

- Isso depende de você, Sakura.

Meus olhos giraram do rosto dele para o dela. Ela parecia confusa, mas logo depois o sorriso que não a abandonara desde que ela chegou à estrada voltou a enfeitar seu rosto. Sakura não disse nada, mas levou um braço até os ombros de Sasuke, abraçando-o e fazendo-o virar até a direção de Konoha.

- Venha – ela disse –, nós ainda temos uma hora de caminhada até voltar para casa.

FIM

**N.A.: **Não, eu não pensei nessa fic depois daquela cena horrível do Itachi arrancando os olhos do Sasuke. Ela veio uma semana antes, quando é explicado que o Mangekyou Sharingan tem o poder de controlar a Kyuubi, mas que para isso seu portador pode acabar ficando cego. Teorias a parte, imaginei que um final possível seria a Kyuubi tentando dominar o Naruto mais uma vez e o Sasuke utilizando então o poder da Sharingan para dominá-la e salvar o amigo.

Se você gostou ou se você quer matar por ter deixado o Sasuke cego, basta escrever o que achou no quadro abaixo e clicar em enviar (não esqueça de preencher as estrelinhas!) se você estiver lendo no Nyah!. Ou então, se vc estiver lendo no ffnet, basta clicar em Go!


End file.
